Seven days
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: Un jour, un drabble sur un moment de la vie de couple que forme Akihiko et Misaki.
1. First day

**A savoir :**

- Il s'agit de drabbles ;

- Il y en a sept ;

- Un par jour pour une semaine ;

- Couple : Akihiko x Misaki.

* * *

**First day**

Misaki soupira. Quand il y réfléchissait, il n'avait pas dormi bien longtemps dans la chambre d'ami. Au bout de deux semaines, il s'était fait kidnapper et emmener dans la chambre voisine, celle du propriétaire des lieux, Usagi-san. Les nuits qui suivirent, le même schéma se répéta. Et puis un jour, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était allé se coucher dans cette chambre, _leur_ _chambre_ avait-il pensé.


	2. Second day

**Second day**

Akihiko, une cigarette à la main, regardait d'un air absent son écran d'ordinateur. Plus de cinq heures qu'il travaillait sur son nouveau roman et il n'en avait écrit qu'une dizaine de pages. Un rythme beaucoup trop lent lorsque la date butoir était dans moins de deux mois. Soudainement lasse, il se leva, bien décidé à recharger les batteries de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.


	3. Third day

**Third day**

- _Ensemble_… comme dans _en couple_ ?  
- Oui, grand-frère.  
- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il, ignorant soudainement son meilleur ami.  
- Un peu plus de trois ans.  
- Vous vous… aimez ?  
- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.  
- Et vous… également ? essaya-t-il sans parvenir à le demander complètement.

Misaki rougit malgré lui, détournant les yeux. Sans un mot de plus, Takahashi Takahiro quitta l'appartement.


	4. Fourth day

**Fourth day**

Le matelas s'affaissa, faisant soupirer l'endormi qui s'y était réfugié sans pour autant le réveiller. Il frissonna, ne sentant plus l'épaisse couette sur son corps. Le courant d'air frais qui parcourut sa peau le fît se recroqueviller sur lui-même, à la recherche de plus de chaleur. Puis la couette revint à lui, le détendant petit à petit. Deux bras puissants enserrèrent sa taille, apportant une chaleur supplémentaire à laquelle il chercha davantage le contact. Il se colla au corps qui l'avait rejoint, sans jamais se réveiller totalement. Il soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit la légère caresse sur son épaule. La paire de lèvres qui l'avait effleuré, sourire au coin, s'ouvrit pour y murmurer quelques mots que l'endormi n'entendit jamais.


	5. Fifth day

**Fifth day**

- Usagi-san ! Comment de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

Il soupira bruyamment et récupéra violemment la poêle de la main de l'incompétent, où fumait toujours une étrange mixture à présent méconnaissable tant elle était brûlée.

- Arrête de gaspiller la nourriture, tu ne sauras jamais cuisiner ! Cesse donc de martyriser ces pauvres aliments et laisse-moi faire !

Devant la moue vexée de son amant, Misaki roula des yeux et vint lui embrasser la joue.

- Et arrête de faire cette tête.

Tandis qu'il jetait le contenu de la poêle, s'attristant du gâchis et pestant contre l'essai renouvelé mais toujours infructueux, Akihiko se toucha la joue.


	6. Sixth day

**Sixth day**

Aucune formule de politesse n'avait été échangée. Personne ne parlait. L'atmosphère était devenue étrangement lourde depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement. Il ne les avait pas contactés durant tout le mois, il ne les avait pas prévenus de sa visite. Il n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'il avait sonné. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude mais il avait craint de faire demi-tour s'il réfléchissait davantage.

- Je n'approuve pas.

Le plus jeune sursauta et le plus vieux se crispa.

- Cependant… je vous connais tous les deux.

Face à leurs regards interloqués, il poursuivit.

- Je sais que mon meilleur ami ne fera rien qui puisse blesser mon petit-frère. Et que, toi, petit-frère, tu sauras rendre heureux mon meilleur-ami.

Tandis que le plus jeune se jetait dans les bras de son grand-frère, le plus vieux se mit à sourire doucement, remerciant muettement du regard son meilleur ami. Alors, enfin, Takahashi Takahiro sentit la pièce se réchauffer.


	7. Last day

**Last day**

- Misaki.  
- Tais-toi..., répliqua-t-il, tremblant.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Arrête ça !  
- Non, je t'aime.  
- Tout de suite !  
- Misaki… je t'aime.  
- Tu m'énerves !  
- Mais je t'aime, répéta-t-il encore une fois.  
- Stupide lapin…

Misaki retient à peine un gémissement. Le souffle qu'il sentit près de son oreille lui procura une série de frissons alors qu'une délicieuse chaleur l'enveloppait progressivement.

- Je t'aime, Misaki, murmura-t-on à son attention.

La plainte qui franchit ses lèvres fut étouffée par le baiser qui suivit.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-on au bord de ses lèvres.  
- Et moi, je te déteste !  
- Menteur…

Et ce sourire, _son_ sourire, l'acheva définitivement.

- Akihiko…

* * *

Même je n'ai pas eu de retours par review, je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont passées lire _Seven days._


End file.
